The present new cultivar, Co-op 32, a new and distinct cultivar of apple tree (Malus Xdomestica Borkh.), was a selection from crossing `Camuzat`, a cultivar from Spain, as the seed parent with Co-op 10 (PRI 1659-10=HAR4T132) as the pollen parent in 1974 at the Cream Ridge Research and Development Center, Rutgers University. This new cultivar carries the genetic factor V.sub..function. inherited from Malus floribunda Sieb 821 that renders it highly resistant to infection caused by Venturia inaequalis (Cke.) Wint. The presence of this factor in Co-op 32 has been demonstrated by controlled greenhouse inoculation tests of the seedling and eleven years of observation of the seedling and propagules under natural condition for infection in the field in West Lafayette, Indiana and at multiple sites in the United States. The complete pedigree is shown in FIG. 1.
This new cultivar produces a moderately vigorous spreading tree with good crotch angles with a semi-spur type bearing habit. Co-op 32 is field immune to apple scab. Based on field observations it is moderately resistant to fire blight incited by Erwinia amylovora (Burr.) Winslow, and has high resistance to powdery mildew incited by Podosphaera leucotricha (Ell. and Ev.) Salm. It is resistant to cedar-apple rust incited by Gymnosporangium juniperi-virginianae (Schw.).
Flowering is mid-season to late. The fruit matures very early in the season, 1.5 weeks after `Lodi` and `Yellow Transparent` with very good quality and storage life for its season. Quality and shelf-life is significantly better than `Lodi` or `Yellow Transparent`.
After observation, the selection was asexually propagated by grafting on seedling, EMLA-111 and EMLA-7 rootstocks, at the Cream Ridge Research and Development Center, Rutgers University. The grafted material has retained the described characteristics after propagation.